himoutoumaru_chanfandomcom-20200224-history
Umaru and Friends
is the third episode of the ''Himouto! Umaru-chan R'' anime. Summary This episode begins Umaru and Kirie sleeping until Alex barged in to their house. He brought a new game called YoungBoom. A moment later, there is a hard choice. Kirie decides to pick option A, while Alex picks option C. They both tried both options, A got the Favorality Level Up while C got it down, Alex was shocked to see that. When Umaru brought a new game called Chomp Chomp Watching. Umaru got obessed with it due to its super rare items. A week later Umaru cannot find a super rare items. Taihei got shocked that Umaru is being tired, then he asks Umaru how long have she been playing. She answered that she played 10 hours. Taihei got shocked when he keeps seeing a Chomp Chomp Watching posters and some people playing it. When Alex arrives to work, Taihei got shocked more, finding out that Alex is addicted to the game too. Taihei asks Ebina how to quit the game because of Alex playing it too much (this is actually for Umaru). Taihei buys the game, too. When Umaru see it, she asks him to play co-op. They have only played for 1 hour, then Taihei prepares lunch. 1 month later, they completed their collection, then a Chomp Chomp Watching 2 commercial is seen, making Umaru get addicted to it too. When Bomba goes to the Doma’s apartment, he and Umaru talks for a while. Then he asks when is Ebina coming back to their house, Umaru realized that he is the 26-year-old man whom got tempted with breasts. She calls Bomba a good guy, when they play a game, they got worked out too much. Suddenly a thunderstorm weather came, making Taihei ran to get the laundries and advises Umaru and Bomba not to go to the kitchen. They both went into the kitchen making Taihei get mad. It was Bomba's first time to see Taihei get mad. Then Taihei calms down, he realized he was heating oil. Then they eat after that. Kirie was jogging around the streets and imagined Komaru (Umaru) inviting her over. When she came, she is shocked to see Alex there, Alex gives out gifts then he gives Kirie his Black Death Devil toy. Kirie did not accept that first, when she went to the dumpster, she gets reminded that she has no gifts gotten from everyone, so she kept it. A burger has been made, however its an advertisement for NcDonald. Umaru saw the commercial, and she wishes to eat an burger. When she is at school, she kept thinking about that burger. When the group is finally going home, Sylphyn asks the group if they want to go to her house. Umaru accidentally said hamburger with anyone knowing. Sylphyn gets reminded of Germany after Umaru saying Hamburger. They went to NcDonald after that. A flashback sequence of Kirie appears when she went to NcDonald ''days ago, then saw three high school girls going in, Kirie is going home and she saw that. After that sequence, the group brought a Juicy Double Cheeseburger. Then the group proceeds to eat the hamburgers, when Umaru bit the burger, a flashback sequence of Umaru appears when she ate a convenience store burger and fries, andd with her opinion, cola is best too for them. Umaru saw everyone eating their burgers happily, when Ebina exclaims: ''Dang, this is good! ''the group looked at her and saw her stacks of burgers, Ebina got shocked when the group looked at her, Sylphyn asks Ebina if she can eat all those burgers. She will put it in a freezer, Umaru reminds everyone to eat them before they get cold. Character Appearances *Umaru Doma *Kirie Motoba *Alex Tachibana *Taihei Doma *Takeshi Motoba *Nana Ebina *Sylphynford Tachibana Trivia *''Chomp Chomp Watching is a parody of . *''NcDonald ,as well as its commercial featuring a clown and "I'm Lovin'it" slogan is a parody of fast food restaurant, McDonald's. * The figure that Kirie receives from Alex is from "Goodlaugh Company" which is a reference to Good Smile Company, a Japanese manufacture of collectable figures, such as Nendroids and Figma, based on anime series including ''Himoutou! Umaru-chan https://www.goodsmile.info/en/product/5195/Himouto+Umaru+chan+Trading+Figures.html